Camp Akatsuki
by FantasyFireDragon
Summary: You are going to summer camp.. With the Akatsuki members. This is also published on another site by me FantasyFireDragon with the same username. I suggest you read it there, but it's your choice.
1. 1 Camp Akatsuki: I Don't Wanna Go!

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sorry, Hannah. I cannot come with you on your trip to France this summer." You told your best friend sadly. "My parents have registered me to some sort of summer camp." It was the last day of school, and summer vacation would start the next day.

"Tell them you don't want to." Hannah suggested.

"The problem is they can't really cancel it anymore. They already paid, and there are no refunds."

"That stinks" Hannah said. "There's my house, will you write?"

"Most likely, unless it turns out 'camp' means Top Security Prison." You joked.

"You know where I'm staying right?"

"Sure do!" You held up the sheet where she had written the hotel's address. "I will send you mail if I can. I can't text or call because apparently I'm not allowed to bring electronics."

"I'll miss you!"

"Me too." You gave Hannah a good-bye hug then continued walking to your house. You would be leaving for Camp Akatsuki the next day, and have to finish packing your things. Akatsuki... The name of the camp even sounds intimidating. You thought back to the conversation. It DOES seem like the camp is actually a prison. The fact that no electronics were allowed enforced the idea. You unlocked the door of my house and let yourself in. Automatically, you made your way to the fridge to grab some cheese. Munching your cheese, you picked up the information form. It did not provide any information about the camp. Just where to find the bus that would take you to the campground, what not to bring, when you had to be there, that sort of useless crap. You finished the cheese and sighed. Time to continue packing. Toothbrush? Check. Pencil, paper and envelopes for writing? Check. Swimsuit just in case? Check. What else did you need? Oh, yes, food.

"They won't notice this missing," You grin as you shove a bag of chips into your backpack. Serves your parents right for not giving you a choice. They did not consider if you wanted to go to camp, they forced you into it, while you wanted to go to France with your best friend. "That should do it." you say to yourself, as you place a chocolate bar, or five, into your luggage. Good, there is still time before your parents come home. It would be a good time to post some last words. You logged in. Hannah was online, she sent you a message.

That's Hannah 4 u says: hey finished packing?

Im just me says:ya

That's Hannah 4 u says: me 2. good luck in camp

That's Hannah 4 u says:i mean prison lol

Im just me says: haha very funny. :P

Im just me says: Have fun while i go thro hell DX

That's Hannah 4 u says: It can't be that bad

Im just me says: no it will b worse

That's Hannah 4 u says: sry g2g mom's home

Im just me says: bye

That's Hannah 4 u says:bb cya plz write

Im just me says: k bb

"And that may be the last time I get to chat with someone on the computer for the rest of the summer" You thought dully. "She had to log out so soon..."You looked at your contact list. Everyone was offline. You sigh and go downstairs to watch the last TV shows that you will watch all summer.

"All packed honey?" Your mother asked as the show ended.

"Yeah" you tell her. you continue watching shows randomly until your mom made you set the table and help her cook. She has an odd 'I can make you do things against your will' power. At least you were having something special for dinner because you would be gone for the rest of the summer. Seafood. Your mom is a genius at preparing seafood. You, on the other hand, can't cook to save my life, which is why you are only chopping vegetables.

"Dinner is ready" Your mom calls. Although you have no siblings, your dad always does who-knows-what in some unknown area of your house once he returns from work.

Dinner was rather quiet. You enjoyed the food and watched TV a bit more, only going to bed when my mom yelled at how you had to get up at five in the morning and needed your sleep. As you lay on your bed, you had the feeling that this would be the worst summer ever.

You were jerked out of your dreams at four thirty. If only you could have slept longer! You did not want to go to some accursed summer camp that you knew nothing dragged yourself into the shower. The warm water helped wash away the anticipation of a terrible summer.

"Hurry up, I can't wait forever." Your father yells at you.

"I'm busy!" You snapped at him. "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"It is a bad idea to be rude to your driver. He might drop you off at the wrong place." You hear your father say. You seriously think that that would not be a bad idea, but decided to say nothing. You changed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

You were ready to leave at five thirteen. Perfect. An unlucky number to start an unfortunate summer. You helped your dad put your things in the car. You hoped that traffic would delay you so much that you would not be able to go to the camp after all, and that you would be able to join your best friend on her trip to France. Unfortunately, the traffic was good and you arrived at the gathering point. You cursed to myself and got off the car. Your dad helped you unload the bags. You put the backpack that has the snacks in it on your back.

"Oh, hello! You're the first youthful ones here!" A man cheerfully said. He was wearing a green jumpsuit. Wait... A GREEN JUMPSUIT?

"Well I'm leaving you here. Enjoy yourself." Your dad, who was back in the driver's seat, drove off. You wanted to yell "I FUCKING WON'T" at him, but dared not in front of the weird jumpsuit guy, who had very large eyebrows.

"Well, we will be waiting for a few more youthful people! But in the meantime let's run some laps!" The weird jumpsuit guy said. What happened to him? You wondered, as you watched him run. "Join me! Feel the YOUTH!"

"I would like to make sure my stuff does not go missing first."You told him. "Help me get the bags into the bus." You gestured to the bus where your bags were leaning against.

"The power of youth will help us!" The weird jumpsuit eyebrow man said, heaving the bags inside the bus and storing them on the back seats. "Now let's run!"

"No thanks um...mister...?"

"Gai. I am Mighto Gai." More like gay, you thought.

"Well, I want to sit inside and wait. Continue your uh... youthfulness without me." you explained, before going into the bus and choosing a seat near my bags.

"ANOTHER YOUTHFUL CAMPER HAS ARRIVED!" Gai joyfully announced. You looked outside. A girl, but what was her name? Gai also brought the girl's bags into the bus.

"Hi" she said to you. "I'm Konan."

"Hey. I'm nobody" you reply. Konan sat down beside you.

"I'm pretty sure that's not your name. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Oh, It's..._______"

"Okay." Konan paused. "Do you know anything about this camp?"

"No" You reply. "only what not to bring and where to meet."

"Oh, You was hoping you would know more."

"I don't."

"It's okay." Konan reassured you.

"I'm Deidara, Do you like Art? Yeah?" Asked a long-haired boy as he entered the bus with Gai, who was carrying his bags.

"Well, I like all kinds, I guess..." You reply thoughtfully.

"I like origami" Konan replied. Deidara sat in front of you two.

"Art is a bang, yeah." He cheered.

"Hn..." A soft grunt came from a boy with black hair.. "Itachi" said the same voice. He sat far away from everyone.

"Hello, Itachi" Konan greeted. Itachi did not reply.

"Well back to art, yeah." Deidara continued, as Gai carried more bags inside the bus. "So what do you think art is?"

"Well, I think art should last forever. I'm Sasori." He sat on the seat across Deidara.

"No, art should go out with a BANG!" you and Konan watched the argument until a shark-like man came in.

"Kisamae." He said nothing more. The bus was quiet for a while, then there was some... okay, a LOT of swearing coming from outside.

"And you can fucking say..." yelled a shirtless guy, who wore a necklace that had a triangle in a circle as he climbed on the bus.

"Hidan, **Shut up!**" Complained a Venus flytrap. Wait, a Venus flytrap?

"Don't tell me to fucking shut up Zetsu!" The shirtless guy, Hidan, yelled at the Venus flytrap, Zetsu.

"Shut up." Said someone. You could see all the piercings on his face. "Hi Konan." Everyone was quiet. He has the aura of an authority figure. No one dared oppose him.

"WHEEEE! TOBI IS HERE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" An orange masked boy screamed, as he bounced on board the bus.

"Annoying" You hear Deidara mumble.

"He seems nice **not**." Zetsu contradicted himself. "**He is annoying**" "He is a good boy!" You looked at him, amused.

"wasting money..." Mumbled a boy in a mask, as he carried his bags. He put them on an empty seat and sat on his bags, mumbling all the while. "Kakuzu, Don't disturb me" He declared.

"We are all here! Time to go to the YOUTHFUL camp!" Gai announced. You looked at the people around you, taking everything in. These guys seem like an interesting group of people. With a little luck, they could help you survive total boredom. You looked out of the window as the bus began to move. You are now on your way to Camp Akatsuki.


	2. 2 Camp Akatsuki: Are we there yet?

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aren't we fucking there yet?" Hidan whined for the tenth time since you left.

"Two hours!" Gai, the driver declared. "It is nice to see such youthful kids!"

You groaned. Three hours with nothing to do did not sound fun.

"So, let's play a game." Konan suggested.

"Nah, don't feel like it." You reply. In front of you Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art. Tobi was sleeping and Kakuzu was counting some coins. You could always eat something, but you were saving your food. Also, all the books you brought were in your luggage bags. "What can I do? What can I do?" You thought.

"I'm fucking bored," Hidan complained again. You smile to myself. Time for some fun.

"Bored, huh?" You ask him. "In that case you could learn how to put shirts on." You growl.

"What the fu-"

"Or maybe you are too poor to get one?" You retort.

"I won't lend him any money" Kakuzu joined in.

"_______!" Konan said disapprovingly. "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"I know, but his swearing was driving me crazy." You reply to Konan. "I'm sorry, this boredom is getting to me." Konan seemed to understand.

"Don't take it out on others" She explained. "I know, Let's uh..."

"Sing the 'hundred bottles of pop on a wall' song?" You suggested sarcastically.

"That is a good idea actually..." Konan replied. you sigh and started singing with her.

"One hundred bottles of pop on the wall, One hundred bottles of pop" you sung. "Take one down pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall."

Sasori and Deidara stopped arguing because Deidara decided to join in.

"Ninety-five bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-five bottles of pop"

"And now you are singing the sh-" Your singing masked Hidan's swearing.

"Ninety-four bottles of pop on the wall" You sang with Konan and Deidara.

"There should be money in those bottles" Kakuzu noted. "The song should be changed." We complied. Our loud singing woke Tobi up.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi sings too!"

"Eighty-eight bottles of coins on the wall, eighty-eight bottles of coins" You sung.

"Ah, the youthful voices of singing! I shall join in!" Gai commented

Kisame grinned and also joined in.

"fifty-six bottles of coins on the wall"

Zetsu debated with himself, then decided to sing as well.

"Fourteen bottles of beer on the wall," Everyone was singing now, including Itachi, who was mumbling the words. It was Hidan's idea to change the contents of the bottles to beer, to Kakuzu's disappointment.

"Zero bottles of beer on the wall" You finished loudly.

"That was a blast, yeah!" Deidara commented.

"Are we fucking there yet now?" Hidan asked.

"A few more minutes!" Gai called. You just looked out of the window.

"That was fun" Konan told you. "Great idea,_______" You smile sheepishly at her and returned to gaze outside of the window.

"We're here!" Gai announced.

"This is a fucking airport!" Hidan whined.

"Our youthful Camp Akatsuki is an hour's flight from here" Gai explained. " I will take care of your things, wait here." Gai put our bags on some sort of trolley and led you inside. Gai asked you to wait while he handed the bags to a woman. Her chest was...large

"Ha, got you!" Hidan smirked as he tripped you. "That was for in the fucking bus."

"Not funny" you growl, as you picked yourself up.

"Okay, your bags are all on the plane." Gai announced. "Follow me, we will be boarding our youthful plane now." You followed Gai to where the plane was parked. The plane had a red cloud on a black background painted on the tail. Gai led you on board and to the only empty section left. It was marked with a large number '3'. You sat down next to Tobi and looked around, noticing that one person in section '7' seemed to be glaring at Itachi. He had a blue shirt and a hairstyle that looked like a dead bird. Sitting with Dead-Bird-Hair was a spiky blond. He was enthusiastically talking to anyone who would listen. There was also a pink-haired girl with them. She seemed to swoon over Dead-Bird-Hair, you noticed.

"The last group has arrived. I will now Introduce myself. I am Tsunadae." You stopped analyzing the others in '7'. "Welcome to Camp Akatsuki. First, I will explain the no electronics rule, as that is usually the first question we are asked. We at camp Akatsuki realize that electronic devices distract and interfere with our planned activities. They may also get lost, and we don't want to waste our efforts or resources finding or replacing them. You may also be curious as to what we actually do in Camp Akatsuki... We organize our activities based on teams. The sections where you are seated will be who you are teamed up with. Teams will be competing against each other, and the teams earn points based on participation and placing. Points may be spent on various items. You will see why items need to be bought when you get there. Any questions?" Tsunadae pointed to a girl who had her hand raised.

"H-how does my fa-family know where to f-find me? Th-they w-want me t-to write." She stuttered.

"Just write Camp Akatsuki and the recipient's name on the address. The post office sends all letters to us."

"Do I have to team up with him?" Asked Spiky Blond, referring to Dead-bird-Hair.

"Yes." Tsunadae replied, as Spiky Blond looked disappointed.

"Will we need to spend any money?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, apart from the admittance fee, you do not pay anything." Tsunadae explained.

"Good."

"Why is everything so 'secret' at camp Akatsuki?" asked a boy with red triangle-fang things on his cheeks. He also had a dog with him. Were dogs allowed at the camp?

"Well, that's a secret!" Tsunadae replied.

"No more time for questions, It's time to take off." A man with long white hair and weird red markings on his face announced.

"Well, we are running a bit late, Jiraiya." Tsunadae sighed and went with the man. You assumed that his name was Jiraiya.

"We will be taking off soon." Jiraiya proclaimed.

You sighed, then turned to Tobi, who was sitting beside you.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi will sing again!" Tobi squealed as he started to sing the bottles song again. The song was starting to get old and boring. You looked around for something else to do. Apparently, Hidan was sitting in front of you. You wanted to annoy him, so you grabbed the necklace he wore and pulled it hard.

"What the hell?" He turned around. You sung with Tobi to cover yourself up. "I know it was you." He snarled as he gave you the finger. You returned it and smirked at him. He mumbled something that sounded like 'bitch' and turned around. You were bored yet again. Maybe the people behind you would be interesting to talk to.

"Hello Kisame "You say to him.

"Hullo" he replied. He did not say anything else. You decided to try Itachi.

"Who was that? That kid who was looking at you?"

"My brother..." Itachi also did not say anything else. You sigh, wishing Hannah was here, she always came up with the most amusing ideas.

"OW!" You yell, as Hidan suddenly pinched you.

"You fucking started it." Was his reply. It did not matter, You were pinching him back.

"That fucking hurt!" He yelled

"Too bad." You pinched him again.

"Ow"

"Don't pinch me"

"You fucking pinched me first" Hidan was so annoying. Well, at least the pinch war kept you occupied.

"Oooh, looks like fun! Tobi wants to try!" Tobi squealed, forgetting about the song and pinching both of you.

"Tobi! That hurts!" You cry as you pinched him and Hidan. Pinch. Pinch. Pinch. Pinch. Pinch.

"We will be landing soon. Please fasten your seat belts." Tsunadae's voice came on the intercom. Hidan swore, and turned around. You grin, then felt down again as a wave of worry washed over you. What if the activities were no fun? What if the camp would not let you send letters to your best friend? The plane began to descend. What if I starve? What if the staff treats me badly? You felt a bump as the plane touched down. What if no one wants to be my friend? What if no one even likes me?

(Dragon: Much better than the first, in my opinion. Please tell me how I can improve my writing, I would appreciate it.)


	3. 3 Camp Akatsuki: Moving In

**CHAPTER 3**

The whirring of the plane's engines slowly disappeared.

"We will be leading you to your cabins now. Follow your instructor, he or she is the one who drove or led you here." Tsunadae announced over the intercom. You got out of your seat and followed Gai, upset that you had a weirdo for an instructor. Gai put all your things into a cart and led you down a dirt path.

"BOO!"

"ARGAAH!" You scream.

"Ha ha" Hidan laughed evilly. "That was for pinching me."

"You pinched me, too!"

"But you fucking started it!" Konan looked at you disapprovingly.

"You should stop torturing others you know."

"I can't help it" You reply. "I don't know why I even do these things."

"Try to think a little before you act." Konan sighed. "If you keep on doing things like this no one will like you."

"I like you, as a friend though." You looked around to see Kisame and Sasori. Who said that?

"Still, it is not nice to hurt others." Konan continued.

"I guess..." You walked to the other side of Konan to get away from Hidan. "But now he won't stop getting back at me. That makes me want to get back at him." Konan shook her head and fell behind to converse with the piercing person who was at the very back. You did not even get his name. Maybe if you slowed down a little you could hear the conversation? You gradually slowed your walking pace.

"And here is our cabin! Lee, help me with the bags." You noticed a boy who seemed to be mimicking Gai's outfit, hair and eyebrows. Wait, what? How do you mimic eyebrows?

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee apparently knew Japanese. He enthusiastically threw all your things into the cabin.

"Hey, be fucking careful with my fucking stuff!" Hidan complained. Although you did not want to admit it, he did have a point.

"That is Lee. He is my YOUTHFUL volunteer and assistant." Gai explained. "Okay, let's go into our cabin!" You stepped inside the cabin to see... NOTHING. Absolutely NOTHING. Your bags were the only things inside the cabin.

"How are we supposed to live in this fucking place for two months?" Hidan acted as if he had to stay in a rotten shack. The cabin, however, was nothing like a rotting shack. Apart from the lack of furniture, the cabin was actually quite pleasant. It was spacious and had several rooms, although all of them were empty. You also noticed that there were electrical outlets here and there. The cabin actually had electricity!

"Smart" Sasori explained. "It would seem that the 'points' are used to furnish the shack. I wonder what they have, I'm sick of waiting."

"But before we do anything else, time to assign you to your rooms!" Gai announced."Lee, help me bring the bags up."

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee squealed.

"Tobi is a good boy, too!" Tobi squealed back. Gai led you upstairs to the rooms where you would be sleeping.

"There are only two girls, so they will share a youthful room." Gai explained. "Kisamae ind Itachi, you seem like quiet guys, so you two are in the same room. Deidara and Sasori both seem to like art, so they will be roommates." You were surprised at how much Gai was listening during your journey here. "Zetsu and tobi, because Zetsu half likes him. Kakuzu and Hidan, because they are the only ones left. You will be by yourself." Gai told the boy with all the piercings. He nodded.

"Well, looks like we will be rooming together." Konan told you.

"Don't see any other girls, do you?"

"Lighten up, _______, Camp Akatsuki can't be that bad." Konan replied, sensing your disapproval.

"Have you been here before?"

"No," Konan replied. "But it sounds like fun, after what Tsunadae told us." You found your bags and brought them into a room with Konan. It was now the room where you would be staying. There were two beds, and a door leading to a bathroom. There was also a loudspeaker near the entrance.

"Could be worse" You sigh, as you open your bags.

"That's better" Konan replied, also unzipping her bags. You put your backpack down next to your bags and sigh. You look around the bare room, thinking about what would be best to furnish it with.

"You should all be settled in by now. Some of you may have realized that points are used to buy furnishings. You are correct." Tsunadae's voice came out of the loudspeaker. " Also, each group has been given ten points. You must decide, as a group, what to spend those ten points on, or if they should be spent at all. After you have decided, you will be given your schedules."

"I guess we go downstairs now." Konan told you.

"Yeah." You followed Konan downstairs where the point spending would take place.


	4. 4 Camp Akatsuki:Point Selection

**CHAPTER 4 ****QUIZ SPECIAL!**

You sat in a circle with the other members of your group. It was very quiet.

"I say no spending points." Kakuzu said to break the silence.

"That may not be the best idea..." Sasori commented. "There may be some things we need to get."

"Here is the list of things that can be bought! Make a youthful decision, kids!" Gai cheerfully handed out the list of items.

"How should we divide our points?" Konan asked. There are many different combinations.

"No spending" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Tobi sees so many fun things on the list!" Tobi squealed.

"Let's vote on it." You declare.

"Good idea." Konan looked at the list. "Let's see, we can get one ten point item, two five items, one five, one three and one two...." Konan continued reading out all the possible combinations. "Those below five points are not that useful though, so we should need at least one five point item, or we can take a ten point one." What combination do you vote for?

One ten point item  
Two five point Items  
One five point, One three point, One two point  
One five point, One three point, Two one point  
One five point, Two two point, One one point  
One five point, One two point, Three one point  
One five point, Five one point

"It looks like one five point item, one three point item, and one two point item wins." Konan pointed out.

"Tobi voted for the winning things, yay!" Tobi chirped.

"That is what voting is fo-**Don't tell him**" Zetsu argued. "Why can't I? **He is annoying.**"

"So now we vote on what items to actually choose." The boy with piercings explained over Zetsu's arguing. "We start with the five-point. Some items are locked though, it seems that we need to meet some requirements before we can obtain them."

What do you vote for?

chair  
Armchair  
table  
shelves  
desk

"No fair, the fire making kit is locked, yeah." Deidara complained.

"Shelves win" Announced the piercings boy. "We can use them to store any future items."

"Like that absurd fire making kit? Really, something that lasts longer like a compass is much more useful." Sasori declared.

"Fire is more useful, yeah!"

"You won't need it if you can find your way back. Besides, you may accidentally burn the whole country down."

"Cool, YEAH!" Deidara cheered.

"Three point item......" Itachi mumbled. It was one of those rare times when he spoke without being spoken to. Kisamae on the other hand, seemed not to want to talk. You checked your list.

What item do you want to get?

250 sheets of (white) paper and 20 pencils  
Clock  
Cushion/Pillow  
A chocolate bar for each team member  
Earplugs

"Clock wins." Konan stated. "We will need it to tell us what time it is anyway, although paper will be very useful for coming up with strategies."

"Ha ha ha ha! Earplugs! Ha ha!" Hidan laughed.

"Aww, Tobi wanted chocolate."

"Well, I did bring a small stack of papers and some pencils, bur I'm using them for letters." You explain. " I can spare a few sheets."

"Two point stuff now." Kisame said. Vote."

What do you vote for?

Rug  
Markers  
plant  
Frying pan  
Random board game

"Frying pan won. **How awful**." Zetsu commented.

"Well, It is better to think in advance." Sasori explained. "We can get a stove, once we have fifteen points."

"And I can bash people with it." Hidan smirked. You had the funny feeling that "people" meant YOU.

"Well, we have decided. Now what?" You asked.

"Finished? Let me take these papers! I will bring back your chosen things!" Lee happily took the paper where the results of the votes were written. "Here are your schedules. You have the rest of the day to do whatever you want! You can train with me and Gai-sensei! But you have to come back when you hear the announcement!" Lee handed you your schedule. You looked at it.

Breakfast - 9:00 Your instructor will lead you to the dining hall.

Whatever has been planned for that day

Lunch-12:30 Your instructor will lead you to the dining hall.

Continue your previous activity, start a new activity, or free time until the next activity

Dinner- 7:00 Your instructor will lead you to the dining hall.

Free Time

You MUST be back in your respective cabins by 9:00

Wow, the schedule provided about as much information as a postage stamp. It was not time for dinner yet, so you had time to pursue an activity of your choice.

What do you want to do?

Train with Gai and Lee  
Bug Hidan  
Exit the cabin and just wander around  
Explore the cabin  
Read one of your books

(Results below)

**BUG HIDAN (With REAL Hidan Quotes!Woo!)  
****  
**You sigh, and looked around. Everyone dispersed, leaving you alone with Hidan.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" He complained.

"Let's play... Tortue Hidan." You suggest in an annoyed tone.

"No way in hell." He replied. "Murder _______ sounds more fun."

"Nah, sounds too painful." You explain.

"Then I'll make it quick..." Hidan smirked.

"Not if I can help it" You snarl, and pounced on him.

"Ow!" Hidan whined. "You're going to pay."

"Not if I make you pay first." You punched him.

"Dude, that was weak." Hidan taunted. You punched him harder."That fucking hurt!"

"You made me do it." You reply 'innocently' Hidan pushed you over.

"Ha, now I've got you!" He growled as he climbed on you.

"Get off!" You yell.

"You can't make me." Hidan sang as he punched you.

"Why you..." You struggled in attempt to get away.

"Won't work." Hidan punched you again. You grabbed his arm and somehow flipped him over.

"Now who's winning!" You declare, as you rain punches onto him.

"Ow, ow ow ow! Seriously, be the nice girl I know you are and stop! Pretty please with sugar on top?" Hidan asked sarcastically

"Nope. I won't stop just because you ask nicely."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Twenty bucks on the girl" Kakuzu said to Deidara.

"Hidan will win, yeah." Deidara opposed. "No offense, _______"

"Well, _______ is winning." Kakuzu observed.

"What the fuck?! BETTING?!" Hidan cried. "What is this to you, some sort of fucking show?"

"Yep." Kakuzu and Deidara replied at the same time.

"In that case, lose like a man!" You taunt, and punched Hidan more.

"_______! Stop fighting with Hidan!" Konan yelled, making you pause. You suddenly realized that the position you were in was not the most... dignified.

"OH CRAP!" you and Hidan yell at the same time as you quickly stood up. "That never happened." You explain to Hidan. "Except the part where I punched you."

"Seriously, can I beat the crap out of you someday? Just once?" Hidan asked you.

"You lost your chance." You smirk at him.

"Aww... I guess the bet is off...yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"Seeing as no one won..." Kakuzu explained. Deidara and Kakuzu left. You also noticed that Hidan had 'mysteriously' disappeared.

"He started it." You explain nervously. Konan sighed. There had to be a way to make _______ get along with the others (Especially Hidan) better.

**TRAIN WITH GAI AND LEE  
**"Training sounds like fun! Tobi wants to try!" Tobi squealed.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered.

"Tobi also thinks she should come too!" Tobi gestured to you.

"Wha-?"

"Youthful _______ Join us for some training!" Gai announced. Before you could accept or reject the offer, Tobi was cheerfully dragging you outside.

"Alright, Let's run fifty laps!" Gai announced.

"Yosh! Gai-Sensei!" Lee declared.

"Whee!" Tobi squealed as he ran in circles. "Tobi thinks this is fun!"

"That's the youthful spirit! _______ run with us!" You had no choice. You began to run the laps with Gai, Lee and Tobi.

"Tobi is tired." Tobi sighed after twenty laps.. "Time to rest." He sat off to the side. You used this as an excuse to rest too.

"It looks like they are tired. Now would be a good time to get the ordered things, Sensei." Lee observed.

"Excellent observation, Lee." Gai reported. "You get to carry the shelves."

"Yosh, Gai-Sensei!" Lee cheered. Lee and Gai ran off to get the things.

"Soo... Tobi?" You ask him, trying to start a conversation.

"Hello, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes candy!" He chirped. He was very cute.

"That's nice..." you say, and continue sitting with Tobi, listening to his squeals..  
**  
EXPLORE CABIN  
**You decided to take a look around the cabin. You walked into each empty room making a mental map on what furniture and items would be best to place where. You were not looking where you were going, so you bumped into someone.

"Sorry" you apologize.

"It's okay" Kisame, the person you bumped into, replies.

"Hello Kisame."

"Hullo."

"Why are you so quiet?" You ask him. "It's kinda strange..."

"Well," Kisame paused. "I haven't exactly been the most popular guy where I came from."

"I understand." you tell him. " Do you feel like saying anything else?"

"No" he replies.

"Okay then. See you later."

"See you" You continue roaming the cabin until you came by a second door.

"The cabin has a garden?" you ask out loud.

"Yeah. **It's pretty cool**." You recognized those split voices.

"Zetsu?"

"It's nice to have a garden. **If only it was not so empty.**" He comments.

"Can I see it?" you ask him.

"Follow **us**." Zetsu led you to the 'garden.' It was more like a little field.

"Well, at least it has some plants in it. I think the grass is nice. What do you have to say, Zetsu?" No response. "Zetsu?" You turned around. There was a large green... thing nearby. It was likely that he closed his flytrap. "He's shy" you say to yourself, petting the green thing. You smile as you exit the 'garden'.

"Hn." You hear a grunt as you exit the garden.

"Hi, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Okay. See you."

"...Hn." You heard a door open.

"And the shelves go here?"

"That's good."

"Yosh! now the clock." Looks like the ordered things have arrived. The piercings boy was telling Gai and Lee where to put the things you had ordered. You decided not to interfere, and watch a little. Maybe you would learn something about him that could be put to use.**  
EXPLORE AREA  
**You exit the cabin just to wander around. You walk on the dirt path to see where it would take you. Going down the path, you pass some of the other cabins. Spiky Blond was also just walking around.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"I'm _______"

"Cool. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Who is your instructor?" you ask him curiously.  
**  
**"His name is Kakashi. He did not tell us anything else. He also like reading pervy books."

"That is interesting, Naruto. My instructor is called Mighto Gai. I think he is crazy."

"Really?"

"Well, he wears a green jumpsuit, likes to yell and make people run laps."

"Weird..." Naruto commented.

"NARUTO!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING WITH THE CHAIRS!" You hear a girl yell. She ran towards you. "Sorry if Naruto caused any trouble, he's an idiot like that." She explains as she towed Naruto away.

"See you!" You call to both of them. You continue down the path. You passed a few other cabins, then the the path forked out. You did not want to get lost, so you made your way back to the cabin.

"Hey, can you help us with the furniture?" Lee asked. He was carrying the shelves with the frying pan and clock stacked on top.

"Okay." You went into the cabin to help arrange the shelves, clock, and frying pan.  
**  
****  
READ  
**You sigh and head upstairs. There was a really good book in one of your bags that you have been meaning to start. You rummage through your bags, looking for the book. You take the book out as Konan entered the room.

"Hey, _______ What are you doing?" Konan asked as she came into the room.

"I want to start reading this book." You tell her simply.

"Can I see it?" You hand her the book.

"Wow, this looks interesting. Can I read it with you?"

"Sure" You open up to the prologue.

_"No!" She screamed as she ran down the dark alley. "No! Leave me alone! I'll do anything!" The man chasing her did not stop.  
"You know why I want you" He hissed. "You cannot get away."  
"No! I do not have it! Stay away from me! Go away!" The man chuckled upon hearing her words.  
"I know you have it." He growled. "If you do not give it to me, I will have to take it by force." The man took out a bottle from under his cloak.  
"Even if I do have it, I cannot give it to the likes of you!" The man opened the bottle.  
"Then you are coming with me" He whispered, as he poured one drop of liquid into the ground. Immediately a portal opened.  
"Mercy! Not there! I.... My son..." The man paid no heed to her words as he violently grabbed her and jerked her into the portal.  
_  
"I like it" Konan told you. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure" you reply. "By the way, who is that boy with all the piercings you sometimes talk to?" you ask her.

"Oh, um... He is a friend of mine. " Konan did not say anything else. You sigh. Maybe she would tell you more when she felt like it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I am doing a survey. Tell me some of the things you have brought with you." A voice came from outside.

"pervert!" you yell at the voice.

"I only want to know what you have that may affect the items we choose. There should be no unnecessary spending of points." The voice replies.

"Oh, I brought some books, paper, pencils and a bag of chips" you say, not wanting to reveal too much of what you had.

"Thank you." Whoever it was moved to another room.

"He does have a good point." You say to Konan. "Points should not be spent recklessly."

"That is true, but who was he?"

"I don't know. Want to continue reading?"

"Okay." Konan replied.

"It is now time for dinner. Return to your cabins and your instructors will lead you to the dining hall." Tsunadae's voice was broadcasted all over the grounds. At the cabin, Gai and lee thought it would be a good idea to have "A Youthful Race" to the dining hall. This led to a lot of complaining as you as well as the others in your team did not know WHERE the dining hall was.

"How do we fucking go to somewhere we don't know how to get to?"

"**I don't want to run**" Zetsu complained.

"But... Tobi is tired, and Tobi may get lost!"

"It would be a better idea if we lead them there" Lee told Gai.

"Good idea Lee! See if you can keep up!" Gai dashed off. You groaned, having to chase after him was not what you had in mind. Your team finally arrived at the dining hall all tired and sweaty. It was not surprising that you were the first ones there.

"At least we get dibs on**-Don't! They will take all our food!**" Zetsu complained.  
**  
**"I'm fucking tired" Hidan whined.

"I'm hungry." You comment. Konan nodded and you went to line up.

"At least I don't have to pay..." You hear Kakuzu, who was behind you, mumble. "Going bankrupt..."

"You may only have one item in each category; Main, Drinks, and side." The lady at the counter said.

"I would like some pasta with juice and some soup" Konan ordered.

"Okay. Next!"

"I want pizza with cola and some fries, please." You tell the lady.

"Here. Next!" She calls to Kakuzu as you went to sit with Konan at the table marked '3'.

"Does that taste good?" You ask her.

"It's nice" She replies. You eat silently as table '3' fills up. The hall also filled up as more people from the other teams arrived.

"It's too fucking crowded now." Hidan complained.

"Shut up, I'm tired of your complaining" Kakuzu complained back to Hidan.

"You fucking shut up!"

"Make me."

"It's not that crowded, team '7' is not here yet" You pointed out.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I will talk if I fucking want to" You retort back at Hidan, who just stared.

"What's your problem? Never heard a girl swear before?" You ask him. Konan cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Sorry." You silently eat your meal until...

The door opened with a BANG. "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SOMEDAY I AM GOING TO--" It was Spiky Blond. His name was Naruto, it was obvious by way he announced it. Dead-Bird-Hair just rolled his eyes as Pink Hair Girl put a had over his mouth and yelled at him.

"Embarrassing me in front of-"

"But Sakura-" You noticed a boy with red hair and the word 'love' on his forehead in Japanese. He was watching Naruto, amused.

"Hey, hey, It's time to eat." A masked man with his face buried in a book announced.

"What was that?" Deidara asked. Your entire table erupted into conversation right on cue.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"What a strange team..." A soft voice commented.

"What the fuck was that?"

"They seem nice- **I don't think so**."

"...Hn"

"Okay..." Sasori commented. The team went to line up for their food.

"I'm full." You push your empty plate away. "What now?"

"Well, I guess we could go back to the cabin." Konan suggested. "Unpack our stuff a little."

"Not like there is much to do yet..."

"Well, we should prepare for tomorrow, right?" You sigh. Konan was right. Who knows what could happen in a place like Camp Akatsuki?


	5. 5 Camp Akatsuki: The Expedition

**CHAPTER 5**

You awake in a strange empty room. Panicking, you sat up. Where were you? The memories from the previous day suddenly hit you. You were at Camp Akatsuki, you were sharing a room with Konan. Konan... better see if she is awake yet. You walk over to her bed. It was empty. Did you oversleep?

"Good morning, _______" Konan greeted as she walked out of the bathroom. "I did not know you were up yet."

"What time is it?"

"It was eight-thirty last I checked." Konan replied.

"Oh no! I overslept?!"

"It's not that bad, some of the others are still sleeping."

"Okay." You went into the bathroom to do your morning routine.

"Breakfast will be in ten minutes. You have two options; wake up or return to your cabins." Tsunadae's voice announced. "Breakfast will be in ten minutes, either wake up or return to your cabins." You heard the announcement and went downstairs.

"And I can't fucking sleep" Hidan grumbled, his hair a mess. You laughed at him, earning yourself a glare from Konan.

"He looks funny!" You defend yourself. Konan looked as if she wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by Gai.

"Let's race to the dining hall! Let your youth shine!" He declared. Like the previous day, there were a lot of complaints. Unlike the previous day, it was because no one felt like running first thing in the morning, except maybe those wearing green jumpsuits.

"Awesome! Yosh Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "Let us go on a nice run to the dining hall!" Like the day before, Lee and Gai dashed of, leaving you behind.

"What the fuck? I get woken from my fucking sleep and now this?" Hidan whined

"No fair, I'm still tired, yeah." Deidara complained as your entire party started moving.

"Tobi is a good boy because Tobi likes to run!" Tobi squealed.

"Shut up tobi! Yeah."

"Okay. Tobi will shut up." Tobi remained quiet for a moment. "Can Tobi stop shutting up now?" he asked.

"No." Deidara grumbled.

"Awwww." Tobi was quiet for another moment. "How about now?"

"I SAID NO!" Deidara yelled.

"Now?"

"NO!"

"You are late! Such a disgrace to youth." Gai looked at you sadly as you entered the hall.

"How can we be fucking late? We are the first fucking ones here!"

"Well, at least I don't have to wait in line." Sasori commented, as he started the line.

"We should hurry before Sasori takes all the food." You tell Konan. She laughed and joined the line with you.

"Cereal, toast, or eggs?" The lady at the counter asks.

"Cereal please." The lady hands you a tray with a small box of cereal, a small carton of milk, a bowl and spoon on it.

"Next!" you hear her call as you make your way to table '3'. Konan came to sit beside you.

"So, what do you hope we will be doing?" She wondered.

"I don't care as long as it is not boring or hard." You tell her.

"I hope we get to make fires! That would be cool, yeah. Doing art also would be fun." Deidara explained as he sat down.

"What about you, Itachi? What would you like to do?" You ask him as he arrived at the table.

"Hn." He replied.

"Swimming would be nice... " Kisamae commented as he took a seat.

"Tobi thinks..... EATING CANDY!" Tobi squealed.

"I know what I would like to fucking do." Hidan smirked at you.

"Don't say it..." you growl threateningly at him.

"Fencing." He continued, surprising you.

"Fencing?" Konan asked.

"Yeah. Because If I fucking hurt someone I can say it was an accident." Ah, so there WAS a reason he said that. Konan interpreted it differently and looked at you disapprovingly.

"I didn't do it!" You defended automatically.

"Anyone notice? **Number '7' are not here yet... **Just like last night" Zetsu commented. He was right; all of the other tables were full. That was weird... The door burst open, and they arrived, late.

"Well, They're here now." Sasori commented. "Will we have to wait for them to finish before we can start the activities? That would stink." A murmur of agreement came from your table.

"I see that everyone has finished their YOUTHFUL meal!" Gai exclaimed. He was carrying a huge backpack. "Time to start our day! Follow me and Lee." Everyone got up from the table and followed Gai into a forest.

"We are going to study and identify the plants and animals on our youthful campgrounds!" Gai explained. "This tree here is..."

"Walnut, **walnut. No fair, you got to say 'walnut' first! **Sorry."

"Yes, now the youthful walnut tree..." You listened dully to Gai's explanations.

"Ooooh, a bluejay! Yeah." Deidara pointed to the blue bird sitting in the walnut tree.

"Tobi sees pretty bird."

"It is a bluejay, not a pretty bird, yeah."

"Pretty bird!"

"Bluejay!"

"That youthful bird is a bluejay" Gai explained. "Let's go deeper!" Gai led your group deeper into the forest.

"Um... Gai?"

"Yes youthful Tobi?"

"Tobi is scared..."

"Don't worry, Tobi. I am trained in martial arts, and so is Lee."

"Blackberries." Zetsu pointed to a bush with black coloured berries clustered together..

"Great! I wanted a fucking snack!" Hidan went to the bush and began shoving berries into his mouth.

"You'd eat the whole forest if no-one was looking, Hidan" Kakuzu mocked.

"Shuf Urp" Hidan's full mouth snapped.

"Okay Hidan. We will be leaving you behind."

"Furf!" The group was now a small distance away and he had to run to catch up with them.

"And you should be careful not to touch it." Gai explained, referring to the 'poison ivy' that Hidan's pant leg brushed on while he was running to catch up.

"Tobi saw Hidan touch the ivy. Will he die?"

"What the fuck!" Hidan exclaimed.

"**That is not poison ivy...** It looks like poison ivy though." Zetsu announced. "**What a foolish mis-**Well, it is difficult to tell what is poison ivy sometimes." Zetsu told himself.

"Oh... Well, better safe than sorry." Gai admitted. "Tobi, poison ivy will cause a rash. If that was really poison ivy, Hidan would have itchy sores on his youthful leg."

"Tobi sees."

"So I won't get a fucking rash?"

"**No.**" Zetsu's two voices explain. Hidan looked relieved.

"Lunch in fifteen minutes!" You hear Tsunadae's voice announce.

"Lunch already? Wow, time passes by quickly!" Gai exclaimed. "Alright, time to go." You followed Gai back to the blackberry bush. "Uh... I just remembered! I packed your lunches in a bag so we don't have to go all the way back to the hall. This way we can continue our youthful exploration faster!"

"Amazing Gai-sensei!" Lee gasped, as Gai took out a blanket and several sandwiches in containers from his backpack. He also handed each of you a bottle of water.

"Let's eat!"

"Wow, you know a lot about plants!" Konan told Zetsu.

"It comes **naturally**..." He replies softly.

"I see" Konan replies.

"How do you feel about all this?" you ask Sasori.

"Well... I think it is neat. For example, look at that tree." He pointed to a tall and old-looking tree. "Imagine how long that tree must have lasted... beautiful."

"Well, it is beautiful." You reply. "In its own way..."

"I'm glad we agree." Sasori comments.

"But It won't last much longer! Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Soon there will be a fire and.... BURNED!" Deidara explained.

"That is beautiful too..." you add, making Deidara smile.

"It is greater because it lasts longer! You can look upon it in awe, seeing how insignificant you are..."

"And IT EXPLODES!" Deidara cheered. You look away from the argument and notice Kakuzu picking the blackberries.

"Why are you picking the berries?"

"I might be able to use them later." He replies idlely.

"I see. That is a good idea. Make sure you pick them before Hidan steals them." You warn him.

"I fucking heard that!" Hidan yelled at you.

"Alright! Time to continue our YOUTHFUL trip!" Gai announced. You sigh and stood up. Lee helped Gai pack the blanket. "Remember to give the sandwich containers back! We don't want to spoil our youthful camp!" Gai collected the empty containers. "Now it is time to go!" Gai led you deeper into the forest.

"Who is that?" Sasori asked, referring to the masked man with a headband over one eye.

"Kakashi! My Rival! A CHALLENGE!" Gai exclaimed.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Some of Kakashi's group looked at your group curiously.

"A battle between teams!" Gai proposed. "This is my group!" Gai mentioned all your names, except the boy with all the piercing's one. Kakashi sighed.

"I guess It is only polite to tell you the names of my team as well." Kakashi calmly replied. "My team includes Naruto, Sakura, Saskue, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Well, we will be on our way now." Kakashi walked past your team, heading to the area you just left.

"What? No youthful challenge? NOOOOOO!" Gai called out.

"Gai-sensei... The tour?" Lee asked after a very long moment of silence.

"Oh yes." Gai sheepishly replied. "Can anyone tell me what that youthful bird is?"

"Woodpecker, yeah." Deidara explained.

"Yes, now let's go farther!" Gai exclaimed.

"That over there is a fox then."

"Tobi sees it! Do foxes eat Tobi?"

"They won't eat you." Gai explained. "I won't let them.

"Yay!" Tobi squealed.

"Dinner will be in fifteen minutes." You hear. How does Tsunadae get to broadcast her voice deep into the forest anyway?

"Great, time to head back!" Gai exclaimed. "We will be there in no time if we just follow the ma- Lee, did you bring the map?

"Um... I thought you had it, Gai-sensei."

The absence of a map meant only one thing; you were lost. Uh-oh.


	6. 6 Camp Akatsuki: Lost and found

**CHAPTER 6**

"It is a good thing I brought extra food, right Gai-sensei?" Lee explained as he handed sandwiches out.

"Good thinking, Lee! Also, consider this training for one of your future activities!" Gai exclaimed.

"So... getting lost is what we will be doing in the future?" You ask gai.

"You could say that." Gai replied. "But it is much more complicated! You will see." You sigh. Yet another secret. You munched your sandwich as you watch Kakuzu eat the blackberries he picked earlier.

"I want some fucking berries!" Hidan complained.

"You shold have picked them earlier." Kakuzu responded.

"I have nowhere to put them!"

"Then you should have packed some shirts, or pants with pockets instead of that weird scythe." You glare at Hidan.

"Oops, you saw that?"

"What do you mean you did not pack any shirts!?" You growl at him. "Now I have to look at your ugly body all summer."

"But It's not that bad _______, admit it."

"Never." You declare.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Konan grumbled. "We don't know where we are and it will take some time for help to arrive. The least you could do is to not cause trouble."

"So we are supposed to go 'help us! We are in trouble! Oh no!' then?" You sarcastically growl. Konan just shook her head mumbling about 'Anger Management'.

"Tobi is done! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped.

"You know, Lee, we can take this opportunity to observe the nighttime insects!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei! You think of so many amazing ideas!" Lee declared.

"Alright, mosquitoes, yeah." Deidara commented.

"Oh no! **where? **"

"Everywhere, yeah."

"Are you sure you don't know where we are?" The boy with piercings asked.

"Uh, well... We came that way and went this way..." Gai began.

"No, we turned right at the bush!" Lee argued.

"Never mind." The boy sighed.

"Tobi is tired."

"Well, we should rest here!" Gai took out the blanket from earlier and put it on the ground. "It's getting dark anyway."

"...Hn"

"Yay! Now Tobi can have some rest!" Tobi sat on the blanket. A moment later, he looked like he was asleep.

"Why...won't it light... Yeah." Deidara was rubbing two stones together in attempt to light a fire.

"It is better if it doesn't, I don't trust you with fire." Sasori responded.

"Why not?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Well, if you can remember, he was the one who thought burning down the whole counrtry was 'cool' " Sasori explained.

"Oh, that? It seemed like years ago..." Kisamae commented. It was true, barely two days had passed since you had arrived at Camp Akatsuki, yet it felt like two decades were over.

"Yeah!" Deidara cheered, as a spark lit up some of the twigs. "Oh no, why so soon?" Deidara complained as the fire quickly died down.

"You can't light a fire to save your fucking life." Hidan criticized.

"Then let's see YOU do better, yeah."

"I will need matches."

"CHEATER!" Deidara yelled. His voice seemed to echo around the forest.

"Careful, we may attract unexpected company." It was the first time you heard Itachi say a complete sentence.

"You have a point." Kisame agreed.

"Anyway, do we have any fucking matches?"

"We don't!" Gai exclaimed.

"Wait a second... How are the others going to find us?" You ask, suddenly realizing that there was no way anyone could find anyone in the middle of nowhere.

"You will see when they find us!" Gai exclaimed.

"Oh great, not this again."

"Mosquitoes... **Sucking us dry...**"Zetsu wheezed.

"Endure it" The piercings boy commanded.

"**Trying...**" You sigh, tired of listening to the conversations around you. You lay back, looking at the sky. A few stars were starting to appear.

"So, feeling better?" Konan asked, sitting next to you.

"Huh?" You reply dreamily.

"Well," Konan looked up at the stars with you. "I think you are a good person, _______. Just try not to let your feelings get the better of you."

"Huh? I do that?" You reply absentmindedly. Konan said nothing, but gazed at the sky as it grew darker and more stars appeared.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" Sasori commented. "Imagine... How long have those stars existed? How long have they tirelessly lit up the sky? Amazing."

"That is nothing!" Deidara retorted. "The glow from fireworks lights it up brighter! Yeah."

"But they only last a few seconds. How long have the stars existed?"

You sigh, as you blocked out the argument. You would do something, but you were too tired to. You just close your eyes and rested peacefully.

"Tobi hears something!" Tobi's voice jerked you back into reality. Nearby, you could hear the bushes rustleing. Maybe that was waht woke Tobi up.

"Could it be?" Kisame asked.

"Something...**Trying to get us!**"

"What is it?" Konan asked Gai.

"It must be the youthful rescue team!" Lee announced. "We are here!"

"But it may be a wild animal... Shouting may only attract it." Sasori explained.

"Hn..."

"If only we could see what it was, yeah." Deidara lamented.

"ROAR!" The bush yelled. "I AM A BEAR AND I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!"

"AAAAHHHHH! Tobi is scared!"

"Stand back, bear, I am skilled in martial arts!" Gai declared, facing the bush in a fighting stance.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Hidan." You announce, noticing that he was the only one missing.

"I ATE HIM! HE WAS DELICIOUS!" The bush replied.

"Seriously, it's not funny. And bears can't talk."

"THEY CAN'T?" A round of laughter broke out among your team. "Heh. Heh. Oops?"

"What do you think you are doing?!" The boy with piercings yelled at Hidan, who was still in the bush. "Scaring us like that! At a time like this!"

"Ah, just shut the fuck up." Hidan retorted, emerging from the bush.

"Ah, get away from there, there is a bear in the bush!" A clueless Lee told Hidan

"Bear? Where?!" Tobi screamed.

"Calm down, Tobi. **There i no bear, idiot.**"

"Oh. Then what is that?" Tobi pointed to some moving lights. They were definitely too big to be fireflies.

"Stop it, Hidan, you moron." Kakuzu growled.

"It's not fucking me!"

"Then who is it?"

"Maybe it was a fucking ghost" Hidan replied, some fear showing in his voice.

"Ooooh, someone's scared!" You mock.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The beams of light started going in your direction.

"Nice going, idiot." Kakuzu snarled, as the weird floating beams came closer.

"TEAM FOUND AT CO-ORDINATES 74-23" beeped the hovering UFO-like machine.

"Is it a bomb?" Deidara asked, looking at it curiously.

"This is one of the Camp Akatsuki tracking devices. They will lead us out!" Gai explained.

"Interesting..." Itachi commented.

"Let's follow it out already!" You declare.

At the cabin, you looked into your bags and took out a pencil and a sheet of paper. Now would be a good tine to start writing your first letter. As you wrote, the memories your first day filled your head. Maybe Camp Akatsuki was not as bad as you thought it was.


	7. 7 Camp Akatsuki: First Contest

**CHAPTER 7  
**  
You sigh as you grasp the letter you had written the previous day. Tsunadae did say that you could receive letters, but she did not give any information on how to send them. Maybe you could ask Gai later. Better still, ask him now. You went downstairs to look for Gai. You found him running laps with Lee, no surprises there.

"Ah! Have you come to run some youthful laps with us?" Gai asked.

"Actually, I was wondering how I could send this letter." You reply.

"Here, give me your youthful letter!" You held up your letter, letting Gai grab it as he ran past.

"Thanks!" It was still early, and there was nothing to do. Time to continue whatever you were doing... Someone walked into you.

"Oh, I did not think anyone would be up so early." It was the boy with all the piercings on his face.

"Hi." You greeted.

"Hello."

"So... What's your name?" You ask in hopes of drawing it out.

"Well, people sometimes call me Pein. I prefer not to be called by name though. Konan has told me quite a few things about you. I think you are trustworthy."

"So, I just act like you are nameless?"

"Exactly. It was nice meeting you." Pein hurried off to somewhere to do something.

"You too." You reply. "Now would be a good time to see what some others are doing." You muse, heading upstairs to find a random door to knock on.

"NOOOOOO! MY CONCENTRATION!" You hear someone yell. There was also a laugh from another person.

"It looks better that way, yeah." That voice definitely belonged to Deidara.

"Morning. What are you guys doing?"

"Sasori is playing with dolls." Deidara told you, trying not to laugh.

"They are puppets, not dolls! They are two different things! See these strings? Do dolls have strings? No they don't." Sasori explained.

"They still look like dolls, yeah."

"And _you_ play with plasticine. That is a kid's toy."

"It's clay! Yeah."

"Can I see that puppet?" You ask Sasori.

"I have been working on it for a while now. I decided to bring it with me so that I can finish it." Sasori lifted the wooden puppet up so that you could get a good look at it.

"Very realistic." You marveled.

"My clay sculptures are better, yeah." Deidara took a clay bird out from somewhere.

"Cute." You commented.

"So, whose work is better?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"Well..." If you picked Sasori, Deidara would be upset. If you picked Deidara, Sasori would be upset. It would be best to be on speaking terms with both of them now. "I think they are both good, in their own way."

"So there you are, _______." Konan commented. "I was wondering where you went."

"So, which do you think is better? My clay sculptures, or Sasori's puppets?" Deidara asked.

"No time for that now, it's almost time for breakfast." Konan replied.

"Oh, yeah." You followed konan downstairs, along with Sasori and Deidara.

"Alright! Let's have a youthful jog to the dining hall!" Gai exclaimed.

"Oh no, not again!"

"**Drat.**"

"Tobi thinks this is fun!"

"I'm still fucking tired!"

"Go on! Let your youthfulness shine!" Gai proclaimed. It was not surprising that you were the first at the dining hall.

"Do you think we will get lost today?" You ask Kisame and Kakuzu, who had already started eating.

"Who knows..." Kakuzu replied. "But I hope not."

"That was actually kinda funny, what happened yesterday." Kisame commented. "Especially with Hi-"

"Don't fucking talk about me."

"We will talk about you all we like, Hidan." Kakuzu explained.

"What a surprise! **Table '7' is late again.**"

"What are they doing that is so important that they have to miss breakfast?" Sasori wondered. "Are they collecting info on us?"

"Maybe..." Itachi pondered.

"Ah good! Everyone has finished eating! Now we can get a head start on this youthful competition!" Gai announced.

"Competition?"

"Follow me!" Gai exclaimed, as he led you out of the hall among cries of "What competition?"

"Can I explain, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Lee."

"Right. In the competition, you will be building a shelter. You will have a random amount of things to build with. You can trade with the other teams. Shelters are judged by strength, capacity, insulation, practicality and presentation for a total of fifty possible points. Bonus points will be awarded to first , second, and third place."

"Excellent work, Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!" A sunset appeared out of nowhere. It was rather confusing how the sunset got there. It was only morning, after all. Lee and Gai hugged under the phenomenal morning sunset.

"... That was weird."

"No kidding, yeah."

"**Ew.**"

"Anyway, time to roll for the materials!" The machine should be right... There it is! Alright, who will press the youthful button?"

"Tobi wants to! Pick me! Pick Tobi!" Tobi walked up to the machine and pushed the shiny, red button before anyone could stop him.

"Isn't it weird that Camp Akatsuki has so much technology? Seeing that it is a camp and all." You whisper to Konan.

"Well, it is a little strange." she replied, as the machine buzzed. Six categories appeared on the left, and a row of rapidly changing numbers on the right. When the numbers stopped rotating, the screen showed;

Poles: 4  
Tarps: 3  
Rope: 5  
Stakes: 1  
Buckets of Thick Mud (clay):4  
Space: 3

"And what the fuck are we going to do with just one stake?" Hidan asked.

"Remember, we can trade items." Kakuzu explained. "Hmm, this could be interesting..."

"**Space?** What is that?"

"The amount of land you have to build your youthful shelter on." Gai explained.

"Hmmm, I could do something awesome with that clay, yeah." Deidara pondered.

"Oh, no." Sasori grumbled.

"Presentation is one of the things we are judged on.." Commented Pein, as the machine dispensed the items.

"Al right, follow me! Lee, get the things and bring them with us."

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

"So this is the amount of space we have." Commented Konan when you saw the marked square.

"Hmmm, the trees on the land could minimize the amount of poles we need to use. We should start building near a tree." Sasori replied thoughtfully.

"That is a good plan. Do you know how your shelter must look like?" Gai asked.

"Tobi thinks we should make it shaped like a big tent!"

"Not enough stakes, Tobi." Kisame told him.

"Oh."

"Then maybe we could tie one of the ropes around two trees and put a tarp over it. Help me with the rope, Itachi."

"...Hn"

"But how are we supposed to go in?" you ask as the tarp was heaved over the rope.

"Try using the pole..." Deidara began.

"No, we will make the tarp the door." Sasori explained. "We can open and close it like a curtain."

"So what do we need?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hard to say." Pein replied. "We do not have a big enough idea on how it _should_ look like."

"Well, we could make use of the leaves and branches in the area." Sasori suggested. "We may need them."

"Done." Kakuzu went off to gather large branches.

"This is fucking boring." Hidan complained.

"Then drag your ass here and help!" You yelled at him.

"Nah."

"Too bad, you will have to help." Pein declared.

"And if I fucking won't?" He received a glare from several of the others, including you.

"Fine, fine. I'll fucking help."

"Tobi thinks um... we could umm... Tobi forgot."

"See how the fucking trees make a triangle here?" Hidan pointed out.

"Yes, we could use that. But how do we build a roof?"

"There. I fucking helped. I'm done now."

"NO YOU AREN'T!!!" You yelled.

"Not like you can make me do any fucking thing." Hidan looked at the triangle being formed by the tarps and rope and smirked to himself. "Hmmm..." His hand wandered to his necklace. What was he thinking?

"No, Hidan, you cannot draw a circle around the construction site." Pein responded, as if reading his mind. Hidan just shrugged.

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes then noticed the area next to you was taken by none other than... Kakashi's team. It looked like they were trying to make something similar to a tent.

"Sasori? I think we could use the poles to create a triangle, glue them with mud, and use it with a tarp to make a roof." Konan suggested, dragging your thoughts back to your shelter building.

"Excellent idea! But we need one more tarp..." Sasori mumbled. You pointed to the other team.

"Alright, someone needs to trade a stake for a tarp."

"Finally!" Kakuzu announced. "Someone needs to trade!"

"Hey!" Deidara complained, as Kakuzu grabbed some of his clay sculptures and marched over to the other team crying 'In the name of money!'

"Jashin is fucking better than all the fucking money in the fucking world!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

"Whatever. Deidara, can you attach these poles together in a triangle?"

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara arranged the poles and lumped a glob of mud on them. "I will need someone to keep them in position."

"Use Hidan, he's being dead weight. Dead weight can be used for these kind of things." You comment to a laughing Deidara.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Don't worry, Hidan, we won't make you do anything, yeah. You just have to sit there and... yeah." Deidara explained, while he dragged the poles to Hidan. There were two poles on the ground beside him, and Deidara rested the third pole on Hidan's bare back.

"That pole is fucking cold!" Hidan complained.

"If you helped more you would not have to suffer." You tell him.

"Whatever."

"Too easy." Kakuzu announced, as he returned with two tarps.

"Wow, two tarps for one stake and some mud. What did you do?"

"My secret."

"Darn." you reply.

"So now we need a way to make the mud dry quicker.' Sasori announced. "We cannot wait all day." He poked the still slightly gooey clay.

"Put it in the sun." Pein commanded.

"Right. That means you have to move, Hidan."

"I don't want a fucking sunburn!" he complained, as the triangle formed by the poles was dragged into a sunny spot.

"Hmm, the poles are flimsy. We need more clay."

"Here." Deidara slopped more clay onto the poles.

"Now what?" You asked Konan.

"I know, let's find some stones to keep the door-tarps down."

"Sure. Not like we have anything else to do." You and Konan went off to look for some heavy stones.

"Lunch in fifteen minutes!" You hear Tsunadae announce.

"It's almost lunch. Everyone wash your hands, except Hidan." Pein ordered.

"Why me?" Hidan whined as you and Konan returned. You had some stones and a stick.

"You are really lucky we have a forked stick. Now you don't have to sit there anymore."

"About fucking time!"

"Then again, we could always get Deidara to burn it." You added.

"_______!"

"I was only joking!" You explain, as you put the stick into place.

"It is fucking uncomfortable to not be able to move."

"Well, we need to wash our hands before..."

"Let's all jog to the Dining hall! We can wash our hands there!" Gai announced.

"Drat."

"And I think I have a fucking sunburn now..." Hidan whined, as the teams around you began to leave.

"Do we have to run?"

"Yes. Feel the YOUTH!" Gai declared, as he led you to the dining hall, leaving the other teams behind. After cleaning your hands and finishing your lunch, Gai made you run all the way back. You were pretty tired after all the running.

"Well, now what?" You ask, as Sasori checked the poles.

"Hmmm, it looks good. I think we can wrap the two tarps around it, then we are done with the construction, basically." Sasori paused to think. "We can use a rope to tie the tarps to the pole, I guess. We use one tarp to wrap around the poles. The second tarp goes over the poles, and covers the mud that holds them together." Since no one had a better idea, everyone decided to do what Sasori suggested. After the poles were set up, everyone realized that there was some space between the roof and doors.

"This is bad, the rain can get in." Pein commented.

"maybe we could patch it up somehow?" Konan suggested.

"There is not enough support." Kakuzu commented..

"No, the thing is shaped like a pyramid." Sasori commented. "If we use the twigs and mud to patch it up,it should stay in place." Sasori explained. "We just need a way to attach it to the tarps."

"Wrap the last piece of rope around it." You suggest.

"Excellent idea! Hidan, take the rope."

"Why do I have to fucking do it?" Hidan whined.

"Because you're closer."

"Do it, Hidan." Pein ordered.

"Yeah, fine. Fine." Hidan looped the rope around the space between the roof and doors. He handed the end to Sasori, who made a tight knot.

"And we will need some mud or something to glue it to the trees."

"Got it, yeah."

"Tobi thinks this is fun!" Tobi squeled, as he helped Deidara coat the parts of the rope attached to the trees with clay.

"Tobi, this is serious!" Deidara grumbled.

"So?" Deidara looked like he might explode.

"Here are the branches I found earlier." Kakuzu placed a large pile of branches on the ground. "The point payoff had better be good."

"Alright, we stick the branches to the rope with the mud. " Sasori explained. "We will have to stand on the upturned empty buckets to reach the higher parts. Kisame and Kakuzu are the tallest of everyone here. They have to help with the patching up. ."

"How about Itachi and Hidan? We do have four currently empty buckets, unless Kakuzu can get someone who will trade buckets for a pole." You suggest.

"Hmm, sounds interesting..." Kakuzu commented. "I'll see what I can do."

"And I have to fucking help because?"

"Hey, not my fault you're tall." You explain.

"How about Zetsu?" Hidan suggested, trying to worm out of working.

"No, You're taller, just by a little." Konan commented.

"What about _______? Get her to fucking help."

"Maybe, if there are enough buckets." You explain. "But right now, you have to do it."

"You have to help too, Itachi." Pein commanded.

"Hn."

"Zetsu, you will be replacing Kakuzu for a while."

"This could be **very tiring.**" Zetsu commented.

"Too easy." Kakuzu commented as he returned with five empty buckets, and one full one.

"Ha ha, now you have to help." Hidan laughed.

"It does not make a difference." You explain, as you made sure your bucket was as far from Hidan as possible.

"TOBI THINKS THIS IS FUN!" Tobi squealed, making Deidara shake.

"SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled, as he threw a bucket at Tobi.

"Tobi is sorry."

"This is fucking boring." Hidan complained.

"We all have to help, Hidan." You explain.

"Yeah, but... Why me?"

"Because you can. Stop complaining Hidan." Pein declared.

"But you let _______ talk!"

"That is because she works while she is conversing." Pein explained.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright, **this side** is done."

"Almost done here, yeah."

"Alright!" You step off the bucket to look at the bit you patched up using the mud and sticks. It was pretty well done, even though it would take a while to dry.

"Well, that is it. We cannot slide the door-tarps anymore because of the patching, but we can still lift them up from the bottom." Sasori explained. "We can hold them the bottom parts down with stones."

"What about **animals breaking in?**"

"Oh no!"

"That could be a problem, but we could attach... hmmm..." Sasori thought for a moment.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"We can attach hooks, but we do not have any. If we have hooks, we can make it so that you have to pull the tarp to the left or right a little to open it, as well as up."

"It's getting late." Konan replied, looking at the sky. The judging may take place soon.

"Just build a fence around it, yeah. A fence of fire!" Deidara suggested.

"Hmmm, that is a good idea. Maybe if we could, yes. I will need you to make spikes out of mud, Deidara."

"Yeah!" Deidara proceeded to make spikes as quickly as he could.

"You see, we put the spikes on the ground, and animals will step on them as they approach."

"Brilliant!" Konan exclaimed.

"Wow, that is a good idea!" You compliment him as well.

"This bucket is empty!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Use this one!" Kakuzu handed him the full bucket he somehow acquired.

"Alright! Yeah."

"What else? Oh yes, we haven't tested the capacity of the shelter."

"So you want us to fucking cram in there?"

"That's right. I'll go first." Sasori lifted one of the tarp entrances. "Hmm, it is pretty roomy in here." He commented from the inside.

"I guess we could go in next?" Konan suggested. You nodded and followed her inside the shelter.

"Wow, it seems pretty nice in here." You comment. It's like a hideout." Itachi was next to enter the 'hideout'. As usual, he made no comment.

"Well, this is pretty interesting..." Kisame commented.

"TOBI IS NEXT!" Tobi yelled, dragging Hidan in with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO!"

"... Alright, Deidara should be finished soon. We have to arrange the spikes." Pein commanded.

"Sure thing!" Konan replied, scrambling out of the 'hideout'.

"Alright, those should be enough. Yeah."

"Excellent work." Pein commented.

"Who made you the fucking boss anyway?" Hidan whined.

"None of your business."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Judging will take place in a few minutes." Tsunadae's voice explained.

"Well, looks like we are just about done."Now we have to wait for the judging to start. If only they could start right now."

"Well, we could work on the..."

"You're done? Let's take a look!" Jiraiya announced, as he emerged from somewhere.

"Where did you come from?" You asked him.

"Heh, heh. Anyway, time to look at that shelter. Hmm, nice design, the triangle keeps it from collapsing. It looks pretty difficult to make, though..." He entered the shelter. "The mud sticks the poles together, good, by the way, I am judging practicality and strength. Each judge will judge different things, you see. Easy to enter or exit..."

"The spikes are a last-minute addition to keep animals from entering." Sasori explained to Jiraiya.

"Hmm, I give it a ten out of ten for strength, and a five for practicality."

"Only fucking five?!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, entering the shelter is easy, but it looks hard to actually build it. Now if you excuse me..." Jiraiya grabbed a pair of binoculars and disappeared off to somewhere.

"So we have to wait for the other judges?" Sasori commented grumpily. "This is going to take a while"

"Not really, we just rotate around. I am Shizune." A lady explained. "I will judge you on presentation, but first, tell me about this shelter."

"We built it shaped like a pyramid. It will not collapse. To enter it, you lift up the tarps." Pein explained.

"Don't forget the spikes to keep intruders out." Sasori added.

"I see, hmm, it looks pretty well done. I will have to give, let's see, a seven, I guess. Tsunadae will judge you on capacity and insulation." Shizune explained, as she made a little note on a clipboard. "Well, on to the next shelter."

"Well, I will take a look at this shelter from the inside." Tsunadae said as she entered the shelter. You followed her in. "Hmm, the capacity is good, but the insulation, the wind may blow one of the tarps open."

"We can put stones on them to hold them down." Sasori added.

"I suppose, but the insulation... Capacity gets an eight, but insulation only gets a six." Tsunadae explained, as she took out a clipboard and wrote some things down on it.

"Now that you have been judged an all the categories, you may go to the dining hall for dinner. Wait for the announcement of bonus points before going back to your cabin to decide what the points should be spent on." Tsunadae explained.

"Excellent! Now would be an excellent time to have another youthful run!" Gai, who was doing push-ups with Lee, sprang up. There was much groaning among the tired members of your group, but at least you had the voting to look forward to.


	8. 8 Camp Akatsuki: Points, Round Two!

**CHAPTER 8**

"Next!" The lady's call was already familiar, you notice, as you took your dinner to table '3'.

"So how long do we have to wait until judging is completed?" Sasori asked. "I really don't like to wait."

"Says the guy who thinks art should last forever, yeah." Deidara noted.

"Well, the art is always there. I always know when to find it. And, besides, I don't have to wait just to watch something that would only last a second. It is just a waste of time." Sasori defended.

"Tobi is a good boy! "Tobi squealed.

"Go away, Tobi. I'm busy," Deidara threatened.

"But..." Tobi replied in a sad tone.

"It's OK, Tobi. **Yeah, whatever.**"

"I'm fucking bored!" Hidan complained to no one in particular.

"Me too, but I don't go around complaining." You growl at him.

"Whatever." Hidan shrugged. Konan just watched the two of you and sighed.

"Well, it looks like number '7' is finally here. They should make the announcements soon," Sasori explained.

"All the shelters have been judged. Please wait a moment while we rank the shelters," Tsunadae announced. "Alright, we have the highest scores here. First place is team five with forty points. Second place is a tie between teams seven and three with thirty-six points each. Unfortunately, due to the tie, there is no third place. Team five gets ten bonus points, and teams three and seven both get five. If you are unsure about your total points for whatever reason, your instructors will tell you how many points you now have."

"So we have forty-one points then." Sasori explained. "Selections this time round are going to be harder."

"**We could get spied on.** We should return to the hideout. **Why hideout? **It just fits somehow... It's like a base. **But that makes no sense! **It just fits, especially after-"

"Zetsu has a good point." Pein interrupted him. "We should go back to the-"

"Tobi thinks a hideout sounds fun!" Tobi squealed. " Can we call it a hideout, please?"

"Call it whatever you want to." Pein declared.

"Yay!" You just watched them while walking back to the "hideout". It was your idea to call the shelter a hideout, but the cabin? It did not make sense. Then again, not much did. Your parents _did_ throw you here for some unknown reason. Maybe there was some greater force writing... and chuckling evilly to herself. That was a strange, disturbing thought.

"Well, we have more points now, so I think we can go for a forty point combo." Sasori suggested.

"Well, we do waste less points..." Kakuzu noted, as he scanned the list.

"Alright." You comment, as you pick a combo to vote for.

Kitchen Combo- Stove, Cupboard, Frying pan  
T.V combo- T.V, Remote, Electricity unlock, Couch  
Meeting Room combo- Table (round) 12 chairs  
Gardening Combo- Young plants, Watering can, Shovel, Hoe (Go away, pervs -_-)

"And still more combos will be unlocked. This is strange." Pein commented.

"Woo-hoo! T.V!" Hidan seemed happy. It was possibly the only time you saw him happy in a non-sadistic way. " Now we don't have to do fucking nothing all the time."

"We don't do nothing..." Kakuzu commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"We should bank the point, one point is not useful to us now." Konan suggested.

"Yes, bank the point." Kakuzu agreed.

"Well, one point cannot get us much, so I think so too."

" **Why spend the point? **I agree."

"Tobi is a good boy because Tobi says no spend!"

"Well, more than half of us do not want to spend the point. We will not spend it then." Pein declared.

"I was wondering, who wrote the perv thing on the paper?" You asked Konan.

"A plot hole did it!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So you have made your youthful choice!" Lee declared, as he entered from the room across. "Oops, I accidentally wrote that there. Gave you the wrong copy."

"We will bring back your things!" Gai declared. "I will need your help, Lee."

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

You had several things you could do before going to bed. What do you want to do?

Wait for the TV to arrive so you can watch it  
See what some of the other guys are doing  
Continue your book with Konan  
Spend some time outdoors

T.V  
  
"Oh, fuck. Will the T.V arrive already?" Hidan complained.

"Then go with Gai and Lee and help get it yourself." You explain.

"Nah."

"Then don't complain." Konan looked at you and sighed. She did not do or say anything and went upstairs.

"Fine, be that way, leave us fucking alone."

"You aren't alone." You turn around to see Deidara and Kakuzu.

"We want to bet on a little something." A stream of profanities flowed out of Hidan's mouth.

"Nice. What do you want to bet on?"

"Who would win a fight."

"What do you fucking think we are?"

"A replacement before the T.V arrives?" You suggest, making Hidan glare at you.

"Yeah, but I would prefer-"

"Shut it, Deidara."

"As much as I hate to agree with Hidan, I do not feel like fighting with him at the moment. I'm too tired for that."

"Oh well. Maybe we could play a game, yeah." Deidara suggested.

"How about poker?" Kakuzu asked. "I brought cards."

"No way, you will just steal all the fucking cash." Hidan complained. "I just want to watch some fucking TV."

"It's a good thing it gets dark late in the summer." Deidara commented. "I can work on my art before the T.V arrives, yeah." Deidara went upstairs.

"What the fuck! Don't leave us alone!"

"Well, I think I will go upstairs to count something." Kakuzu also left.

"NOOOO!"

"But it's not that bad, Hidan, admit it." You quote him smugly. (From chapter 6. XD)

"Don't fucking quote me!"

"T.V is here!" Gai announced.

"I have the sofa, Sensei."

"Alright! About fucking time!"

"Put it there and put the sofa in front of it please." You tell them.

"Alright, Here." Gai plugged in the T.V and handed you the remote before he mysteriously disappeared. Where does he go during his free time anyway?

"Heh, got the couch." Hidan lay down on the couch.

"Let me sit." You growl at him.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Alright, but we are watching MY show." You declare, before turning the T.V to some cheesy romance just to annoy him.

"Ewww, change the fucking channel."

"You get the couch, so I get to choose. It's fair."

"I'll let you sit" Hidan said desperately, as he cleared a spot.

"Nah, you made it all warm. It's gross." You continue watching the cheesy show. You did not like it much, but bothering Hidan was fun.

"It's cool now. Can we change channels?" Hidan whined.

"Nope, you are there. I'm not sitting next to you."

"Why you... Oh show's over. I guess I can watch now right?" You could not think of any arguments against this, so you reluctantly hand him the remote.

"This..." You comment as Hidan switched to one of your favorite shows.

"Is a fucking good show." Hidan explained, a smirk on his face.

"Wow, this is so cliche, I bet I know what's going to happen next..." You mutter to yourself in response to the recent turn of events.

"Hey, It's not my fucking fault you don't appreciate fucking good T.V!"

"The T.V arrived already? Wow, I love this show, yeah." Deidara sat next to Hidan on the couch.

"_______ does not fucking like it."

"What?! This show is awesome! Yeah!"

"I never said that, but I won't say it either." You reply mysteriously. You did not want to admit to Hidan that you enjoyed the show as well.

"Fucking spoilsport." You just rolled your eyes.

"Aww, It's over already?" Deidara sighed.

"There's only five channels. We need to spend points to unlock more." Kakuzu commented as he came downstairs. "Honestly, since points are useless outside of this place spending them does not bother me anymore."

"Oh well," You sigh, but thinking back to the start of the summer, at least you still had T.V to watch. Camp Akatsuki certainly was an interesting place.

Book

"Let's go upstairs and read that book I found interesting." Konan suggested.

"Not like there is anything else to do."

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi wants to read with you, too!" Tobi squealed.

"Sure, right _______?"

"Yeah." You reply, not wanting to disappoint Tobi.

"Yay!" Tobi bounced along after you and Konan.

"Can Someone read to Tobi?" You sigh and begin reading.

_John awoke in a dark room. He looked around, not knowing how he got there. Th last thing he remembered was eating dinner with the Gento._

"Ooooh! Tobi thinks this is exciting!"  
_  
The Gento! What happened to him? As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he noticed that he was in the dining room. What was going on?_

"OOOHHH!" Tobi squealed.

_"Maybe he left," John thought, as he scanned the room. No, that was not it. John scratched his head with a claw. A claw? What was happening to him? He traced the claw down his furry arm. Something had definitely changed._

"Tobi thinks this is scary."

_"So you're awake." It was the Gento. The Gento examined him_, _sighing. "I have the power to reveal, and it has been revealed. You are a hybrid. The first hybrid in a thousand years._

"EEEEK! Tobi squealed. "Wait, what is a hybrid?"

"Tobi, you are spoiling the story." Konan sighed. She did not feel like reading anymore thanks to Tobi. "Now we have to do something else."

"Oh, Let's play a game!" Tobi suggested.

"Like what?" Konan asked.

"Uh, pin the tail on the donkey? Tobi thinks it is fun!"

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" You grumble.

"Uhhh, Spin the bottle?"

"Ew. No."

"Truth or Dare?"

"No.

"Can we play if Tobi gets more players?"

"I think everyone is watching T.V..." You explain.

"Ooooh! Tobi wants to!" Tobi dashed downstairs.

"It is strangely quiet without him." Konan commented. "Well, I think I would like to watch T.V also.

"Sure, why not." You went downstairs with Konan to watch T.V.

Outdoors

You just did not feel like watching T.V. In fact, you did not really feel like doing anything. You decide to go into the "backyard" just to think and whatnot. You notice that Itachi has also chosen this place to think.

"Hey."

"Hn." So much for making conversation.

"**Like I said, there is nothing here! **But we can still go anyway, right? **I don't really see the point.** See? we are not the only ones here. **Meh.**"

"Hi, Zetsu."

"Uh... **Just say hello. Why are you so shy? **Hi?" You hear some grumbling from Zetsu's black side, but you cannot hear what he is saying.

"Hn." Itachi chuckled to himself.

"**Sheesh, thanks a lot for doing that. **Sorry."

"So... what brings you here?" You ask Zetsu.

"**Bored.**"

"Don't want to watch T.V?"

"**Nope.**"

"The other you does not seem to be saying much."

"Well, uh... I have nothing to say."

"So what are your plans?"

"**Plans?**"

"What do you intend to do? Accomplish?"

"Oh, I don't know. **Work at a restaurant. Yum. **Maybe something where **I can eat on the job.**"

"Hmm. Do you think the other teams may be spying on us?"

"Heh, **They are not. **They are. **Wait, what? Who switched our lines?**"

" So you are saying that you can somehow tell if we are being spied on?"

"Maybe. **Why spy on us?**"

"We did win the competition. Second place, anyway. I was just thinking they may want to figure out our strategies and counter them."

"**Eh.**"

"It is really interesting talking to you." You comment.

"Is that a good thing? **Is that a bad thing?**"

"It is... interesting. I can't say if it is good or bad." Itachi suddenly stood up and decided to leave.

"Hn." That must mean 'see you' or something. The silence was very awkward.

"I think I'll go in now." You explain, as you enter the cabin as well, leaving Zetsu outside.

See what others are doing

You knock on a random door.

"What do you want?" It was Kisame.

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"So why do you want to talk to me?"

"Why won't I want to talk to you?"

"Because... I look like a shark?"

"Are you saying that that is a reason that our team cannot work together? Look at Zetsu."

"At least he has himself to keep him company."

"That's true." Kisamae did not reply, time to try another door.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOYYY!!!" Okay, maybe not that door.

"Five hundred twenty, five hundred thirty..." Disturbing the person who is counting may not be the best thing to do.

"Maybe...Nah." There was no way you were going to knock on Pein's door.

"Your art is boring, yeah." Bingo. This could be fun. Knock knock.

"Let's ask the person at the door." Sasori opened the door. "_______, Just in time. We were wondering whose art is better. No, they are both nice does not count as an answer."

If You pick Deidara's Art

"Told you, yeah."

"I really don't get it. What's the point of an explosion? It can only be seen by a few people."

"They're pretty." You explain.

"But the beauty lasts for only a moment. It makes no sense."

"It's called a camera."

"But a picture is not as good as the real thing. I mean, you don't get to hear the boom!"

"That's true."

"Besides, explosions can destroy things that have been the same for hundreds of years, yeah. Explosions beat Eternal."

"But Eternal can be enjoyed by more people." You have fun arguing with Sasori about art. That is, if you find these things fun.

If You pick Sasori's Art

"What! But art is a bang!"

"... That is very... how should I put it? It gives me horrible mental images."

"Explosions!"

"The thing is, they tend to do a lot of harm. In wars, how many have bombs killed?" You explain to Deidara, showing him that his hobby is dangerous.

"Why do they get in the way? That's stupid, yeah."

"Deidara, they are used as weapons." Sasori cut in.

"Really?! That is so cool!"

"You really enjoy risking your life, don't you? I would like to be safe with eternal art."

"But, you only live once."

"So why should you waste that one chance?"

"Because its fun?" You argue with Deidara about art for the rest of the evening.


	9. 9 Camp Akatsuki: Exploding Flames

**CHAPTER 9**

"AWESOME! YEAH!" Deidara cheered loudly.

"That's it! Feel the youth!" Gai exclaimed.

"Can we start yet? I can't wait, yeah." Only Deidara could get so excited over a fire starting lesson, which happened to be what you were doing today.

"First, we have to gather different types of wood. The twigs are the most youthful, is that right, sensei?"

"You have learned well, Lee. We arrange the twigs in a cone, then we light the starter..."

"Oooh, Tobi is excited!"

"The youthful fire needs air! Right, Sensei?"

"OH!" Deidara slapped his forehead.

"Realize your fucking mistake, huh?" Hidan sneered.

"Remember, when you do this you need to arrange some stones around the fire. We don't want our youthful land to get burnt."

"WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE DOING THIS? YEAH!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi added to Deidara's cheer.

"Oh no." Sasori grumbled as Gai started to demonstrate the fire starting process. He arranged the twigs and the larger wood pieces in a cone-like shape. Gai lit the starter hidden in the twigs, and fanned the growing flame. It was not long until the fire was decently sized.

"Alright, there will be three groups of three, and one group of two. You will get matches, fire starters, and wood. Twigs must be collected by yourselves."

"Work with me, yeah?" Deidara asked you.

"Sorry, Deidara, I am already with Konan and uh..." You glanced at Pein.

"WHAT?"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will work with you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"At least you get to build fires. That's what you like, right?" Deidara was mumbling something about 'tobi stepping on fire' and 'wasting my effort, yeah'.

"Restrain him?" You suggest.

"Hmmmm..."

"Alright. Here are the matches and starters! Wood is over there." Gai started handing out the matches and starters that were needed to start the fire.

"Gather the twigs." Pein ordered, not bothering to gather them himself."Now we put the starer here, and arrange the twigs in a cone..." You were grumbling, why did you and Konan have to do all the work?

"Is he always like this?" You whisper to her.

"He has had a bad past, that's all." She whispered back.

"Good. now..."

BOOM.

Yes, that was an explosion.

BOOM.

Wait, an explosion?

BOOM.

"DEIDARA? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Hidan yelled.

"Nothing, yeah."

BOOM.

"You are the only one with a lighted fire." Sasori pointed out.

"I am?"

BOOM.

"What are you doing?" It was Gai.

"I dunno, yeah. Fire acting crazy, yeah."

BOOM. Lee quickly dumped a bucket of water on Deidara's exploding fire.

"Cherry bomb, yeah." He whispered in your ear, before winking. Or at least, you thought he winked. It is hard to tell when there is hair over his other eye.

"Very clever." You whisper back.

"Well, I guess you need to make a new fire."

"Sure, yeah."

"Before we were interrupted, you were supposed to light the starter. Then add more twigs..."

"He likes to be in charge." Konan whispered, as she added some wood onto the fire.

BOOM. Your fire exploded.

"What?"

BOOM. That Deidara must have slipped in some of his cherry bombs when you were not looking.

"What the fuck?"

"You just cannot stop yourself from commenting, right Hidan?"

BOOM.

"Stand back!" Gai dramatically threw a bucket of water on the fire.

"Now you will have to light it again." Pein commanded, as you groaned.

BOOM.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

BOOM.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled. His fire was exploding too.

BOOM.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO? YEAH?"

BOOM.

"I don't know, but I don't know anyone else who likes explosions!"

BOOM.

"I will do it!" Lee, like Gai, dramatically put the fire out.

"At least we can get a lot of practice today!" Gai cheerfully declared. Fires exploded randomly until it was time for lunch.

"And after lunch, we will be cooking using the youthful fires. Won't that be fun?"

"How the fuck are we supposed to fucking cook if the fires won't stop fucking exploding!"

"I guess fires just like us, yeah."

"It will be a challenge!" Gai declared. "What is the point of it being too easy?"

"Aren't you supposed to start with the basics?" Sasori asked.

"We can't teach the basics with all the exploding fires, right sensei?"

"Lunch in ten minutes," Tsunade broadcasted.

"Alright, time for a nice youthful RUN!" Your party groaned, but by then Gai and Lee were probably at the dining hall.

*Gasp! The first time scenes are cut without the ending of a chapter! No, not really.*

"What do you mean we have to learn to fucking cook?" Hidan's voice echoed. "Cooking is for fucking gi-" You glared at him, shutting him up.

"Like I said, you will be cooking your own youthful dinner tonight!" Gai exclaimed. "First, we need to build the fires again."

"But the fires won't stop exploding, yeah." Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Then I will build the youthful fire, sensei." Lee declared. Deidara looked upset, but neither Gai or Lee stopped to look at him.

"Alright, we arrange the stones, twigs here..." Gai began.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"And we have a youthful fire big enough for a few people!"

"YOSH!" Everyone stared at them, except Tobi, who was clapping his hands.

"Yay, that was better than-"

"WHY YOU..." Deidara grabbed Tobi and started to strangle him.

"Ah, don't fight. Use the youthfulness to run!"

"Great idea, sensei!"

"Alright! Everyone, running." Gai exclaimed, as profanities rolled out of Hidan's mouth. Gai led you to a field nearby and instructed you to start running.

"I'm fucking tired." Hidan was complaining, after running for fifteen minutes.

"Who would have thought? Someone who looks so fit actually tires easily." You taunt him.

"I'm not that fucking tired!"

"That's the spirit!" It was Lee. You noticed that Gai had disappeared.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT UP, YEAH!" You hear, as you ran by Tobi and Deidara. It was getting boring, there was nothing to do but run.

"I have the youthful food!" Gai declared, appearing out of nowhere like he sometimes did.

"It is a bit early for dinner." Pein pointed out.

"We will be learning how to prepare... FISH!"

"..." Everyone seemed to stare at Kisame.

"What?" Kisame grumbled. "I'm not offended."

"Aww, it's okay. Tobi is a good boy." Kisame's expression softened a little.

"We cut the fish here, then we gut it like so... Remove the bones..."

"Wow, you're good." Konan noted.

"Heh," Kisame replied. "Don't ask why."

"And we cook it like so," Gai explained, as he put his fish over the flame.

"And we have to fucking do this because?" Hidan asked, holding a burnt fish.

"You will see."

"Ha ha, you burnt it in about five seconds." You comment to Hidan.

"That's weird, yeah. Is that even possible?"

"No, but you have to admit; it's pretty funny."

"Oh, yeah." Hidan was glaring at you while he prepared a new fish.

"let's see that again. I don't think it is possible to burn a fish under five seconds."

"Your fish, yeah." You noticed your fish was starting to burn on one side.

"Oh, thanks Deidara."

"Five bucks Hidan will burn the fish in two seconds." Kakuzu joked. Konan looked at you disapprovingly.

"But he's an idiot!" You defended.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing."

" Alright! Now your fish should be done! " Gai exclaimed. "Now you will be learning how to prepare meat!"

"Can I kill the rabbits?" Hidan asked 'innocently' as Gai took some rabbits from his knapsack of doom.

"They only need to be prepared. Here is how you remove the organs..."

"Oh no! Poor bunny!" Tobi cried.

"It's okay. They can't feel it. **Yum, meat.**" Gai put some meat chunks on a skewer and roasted it on the fire.

"And you may want to cook it like this... Remember to flip to over occasionally."

"Heh heh." Hidan chuckled sadistically, poking one of the dead rabbits and not paying attention.

"And it's done! That is how you cook meat. Just in time for dinner!" Gai divided out the food. You ate the flame-cooked meat. It was pretty good. Tobi, however, was not eating because he felt sorry for the rabbits. Zetsu was comforting him.

"Tomorrow, we learn how to fish! No use learning how to cook youthful food if you cannot catch it," Gai explained. "We will have all day to catch youthful fish." Tobi gasped, and fainted. (He was THAT innocent. Poor Tobi.) "Looks like someone is excited! Too bad he cannot have any youthful marshmallows."

"Awesome, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Are you only saying that because marshmallows are flammable?" Sasori asked.

"They are? COOL!" Deidara popped a marshmallow on a skewer that he took from Gai's backpack of doom.

"Such youth..." Gai mumbled happily, as he passed marshmallows on skewers out. The thing about marshmallows was that, when you got them just nice they were all crispy and they shot hot marshmallow goo into your mouth. It is very tasty and sticky. But who cares about the sticky? You bit into your marshmallow. The crust came off like it does sometimes, leaving a little blob on the stick. You moved the blob back over the fire.

"Wow." Deidara commented. Hidan's marshmallow had apparently caught fire. It was burning black.

"Ahahaha a marshmallow fire! **Don't laugh...**"

"He he, you can't handle fire at all, can you?" You mock, not noticing that your little marshmallow glob is also catching fire.

"You fucking can't either!" Hidan retorted.

"Oh, frick." You blew the fire out then took another marshmallow from Gai, doing your best to ignore Hidan's laughter.

"I'll get you for this!" You growl.

"Yeah, yeah. You started it either way."

"Will you just stop provoking Hidan?"

"But he practically asks for it!"

"Yeah," Deidara added. Konan just shook her head and went back to talking quietly with Pein. What were they discussing?

"Now would be a good time to run some laps, right, Lee?"

"Yosh, Gai sensei!" You felt that now would be a good time to sneak back to the cabin, hideout, whatever. Maybe you should tell Deidara your plan. Nah, too suspicious. You just sneak off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Oh, maybe it was not just you who had decided to run off. You smirk at an annoyed Hidan. Apparently you had just stepped on his toes.

"You really want to run, don't you?" You hear Konan's sarcastic voice come from behind you. "If you had just stayed, you would have heard Gai explain that we do not have to run."

"Awesome! Let's camp out at the shelter we built yesterday!"

"No. We should just go back." Konan did not specify where 'back' was.

"Back where?"

"The cabin, Hideout or whatever it is called these days." You followed Konan, leaving Hidan behind.

"Bye, fuckers!" He called out. You were so getting him back tomorrow.

(Dragon: 3 weeks for this lame, mediocre chapter? I feel like I could have done much better, but well, procrastination and apathy seemed to have gotten the better of me... Next chapter will be out when I finish planning chapter 1- oh wait, I don't reveal my publishing secret. XD)


	10. 10 Camp Akatsuki: Fishing And Hidan

**CHAPTER 10**

(Dragon: I am experimenting with different writing styles and introductions.)

It was a peaceful day. The lake surrounding the island where Camp Akatsuki was located was calm and tranquil. A seagull skimmed the waters, and landed. Seeing the dead fish was floating upside-down, the seagull-

"On your marks..." The seagull looked around, surprised. It did not expect this.

"get set..." The deafening sound of engines were all around the lake. The startled bird fled.

"GO!" Ten boats, each marked with a different number dashed off in different directions. The competition had begun.

"Kakashi! My team is sure to beat yours!" The driver on boat number three yelled at the driver of boat seven.

"We will see," Kakashi replied. Each boat then went their separate ways.

As you were told yesterday, there would be a fishing competition. You had to catch as much fish as possible. Every fish would be placed into a water-filled container at the back of the boat. The team with the most, or heaviest fish wins. It seemed simple enough.

In reality, it was not.

"So what are we supposed to fucking use again?" Hidan stared at the squirming buckets of live bait. He has a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Anything you like! For those of you who don't want to use the youthful live things, we have alternatives." Gai held up a package of authentic worms. "Just pick something and try your luck." You took an authentic worm and slid it on your hook. After that, you just dropped your line into the water.

"Hidan is a bad boy!" Tobi yelled. Hidan was vigorously stabbing his bait of choice (which happened to be a large grub) with the hook. It was flailing, trying to escape.

"Wow." Itachi commented. Kisame just grinned.

"Get the scent out. Good tactic." He commented, before lowering his baited hook into the water.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Deidara asked.

"We can talk, experiment, or spy on the other teams." Gai explained.

"That's IT?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Deidara grinned to himself, thinking. Knowing Deidara, it probably involved fire. Or explosions. Or both.

"I think I feel something." Sasori exclaimed, wanting to lure Gai away from Deidara's potentially dangerous ideas.

"Jerk the rod to the side and reel it in!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ha ha, miniscule. Absolutely fucking TEENY!" Hidan laughed at the small fish on Sasori's line.

"That's my bait." Sasori explained. "Minnow."

"Yeah, sure. It still stinks."

"**Hidan's rod **is moving." Zetsu noted.

"Reel it in!" Gai exclaimed. Surprisingly, Hidan managed to catch a decent-sized fish.

"See? My catch is fucking better than yours," He smirked at everyone, "And I also caught the first fish."

"I can do better, yeah!" Deidara growled.

"Let's see you try." Hidan was torturing another grub, enjoying its flailing.

"Can't you give that poor grub some peace?" Konan asked.

"Nope." The grub looked like something to be pitied when Hidan finally put it on his hook. (That's saying something, it is a grub, after all.)

"Nothing's biting!" Deidara complained.

"It will take a while." Sasori groaned, being the impatient guy he is. He watched as Kisame reeled in a fish and put it into the water container. His emotion was difficult to read.

" Fucking cool!" Hidan exclaimed as he reeled in another fish. This one was slightly bigger than his last one.

"This is stupid. Why do all the fish like him, yeah?" Deidara complained. Je jerked his rod a little, as if asking the fish to eat his bait.

"The secret is to make the fish notice the bait." Kisame explained. " By... uh, cutting the bait, Hidan releases its scent. That makes the fish want to bite. I should know."

"Because you look like a fucking FISH!" Hidan mocked.

"Well excuse me for not being as handsome as you." Hidan smirked smugly at Kisame's sarcastic words.

"So we have to try that tactic then? That makes sense now that I think about it..." Sasori responded, reeling his line in.

"Heh heh. I'm better than all you suckers." Because of Hidan's bragging, you did not notice something tugging on your rod. You reeled it in, but for some reason, your hook was empty.

"Drat, it's gone..."

"Better luck next time." Konan assured you.

You grumble as you poke another bait onto the hook. Hidan, the cocky useless jerk was actually beating you, (and everyone else for that matter) at something.

"Looks like the fish want to fucking suffer!" Hidan laughed. It was a sadistic, and surprisingly high-pitched laugh.

"Tobi is scared..."

"It's okay Tobi. **Yeah, whatever.**" Zetsu replied.

"Shut up, you are getting on my nerves." Kakuzu spoke up, "Can't a guy fish in silence?"

"You can't make me fucking shut up!" Hidan growled, "especially not when I'm beating you!" A frustrated Kakuzu turned his attention back to his line.

"Got one!" Konan reeled in a fish.

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed.

"At this rate, I can beat my rival!" Gai exclaimed.

"I **got one **It slipped away. **You were not paying attention, idiot. **What did I do?"

"Remember to hook the youthful fish!" Gai explained. "Otherwise it will swim away." Perfect timing for his advice. You felt a bit on your line. Jerk it to the right... reel it in...

"HA HA HA HA!" Your fish... was pathetic. Not much longer than your index finger. No wonder Hidan was laughing. You threw the fish at his evil face. He dodged and it fell back into the water.

"Missed." The smirk on his face was asking for trouble. You just growled and jammed another bait onto your hook.

"You're just fucking jealous." Hidan reeled in another fish, about three times as big as yours.

"You are just lucky, yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"Luck..." Itachi mumbled, "or skill?" Hidan? Fishing skills? While pondering over that, he managed to catch another fish.

"YOSH! Now we are sure to win!"

"The competition is not over yet." Kakuzu commented. "We should not get too excited."

"Tobi is hungry."

"Yosh! Hot dogs for lunch, and a bottle of water for anyone who is thirsty!"

"HA!" Hidan reeled in yet another fish. He smirked, and plopped the fish roughly into the water container. He started to torture another grub with his hook. He seemed to be torturing it extra vigorously. Maybe you could try to do what Hidan was doing? What Kisame said seemed to make sense. You had not cot a fish yet, and in your position, anything was worth a try.

"What are you doing?" Of coarse Konan would be a little surprised at your actions. You also notice Itachi and Zetsu looking at you curiously.

"I'm trying something. Maybe Hidan's way of uh... preparing his bait helps him somehow?"

"I heard what Kisame said, but the bait have already suffered enough as it is."You shrugged, and dropped your hook into the water. The new method was actually worth a try.

A nibble. A bite. Something was pulling, hard. There was no other option, you had to pull back. What a fish!

"What the fuck did you catch?" The rod was out of control. The sheer strength of that one fish was just amazing.

"WOAH!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi wants to pull!" You quickly jerked the line, hoping to get the fish into the boat with one motion... SNAP! The line broke, and the fish got away. Konan had a surprise look in her eyes.

"I'm pretty convinced **Hidan's baiting style works** now." Zetsu commented.

"Well, it looks like we have a secret the other teams don't have. We have to use it." Pein commanded, a round of Hidan's laughter in the background.

"Die, bait, DIE!" Like it or not, it seemed like Hidan had an effective fishing method. Your team had not much choice, they had to follow his style. For the challenge, points and the glory of your team!

(Disclaimer: Since I am not a sadistic psychopath, I have absolutely no clue if torturing the bait helps while fishing. It sounded good in theory, though.)


End file.
